Phoenix Chronicles series
Phoenix Chronicles series, by Lori Handeland. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / strong PNR edge / Series Description or Overview ✥ Elizabeth Phoenix once used her unique skills as a psychic to help in the Milwaukee Police Department’s fight against injustice. But when Liz’s foster mother is found viciously murdered—and Liz is discovered unconscious at the scene—her only memory of the crime comes in the form of terrifying dreams…of creatures more horrific than anything Liz has seen in real life. What do these visions mean? And what in the world do they have to do with her former lover, Jimmy Sanducci? ~ Maryse's Book Blog ✥ Elizabeth Phoenix is one of a select few with the power to battle those who have escaped from the darkest level of hell—demons bent on destroying humanity and reclaiming earth once and for all. She's a demon hunter, and in these urban fantasy novels, it's up to her to prevent the apocalypse. ~ Goodreads | Phoenix Chronicles series Books in Series Phoenix Chronicles seris: # Any Given Doomsday (2008) # Doomsday Can Wait (2009) # Apocalypse Happens (2009) # Chaos Bites (2010) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. In the Beginning (2008) eBook — FREE * "There Will Be Demons" (2012) in Hex Appeal (Summer & Jimmy) * "Dances With Demons" (2014) Novella (Megan Murphy, Quinn Fitzpatrick) World Building Settings * Milwaukee, Wisconsin — main setting * Friedenburg: a northern suburb of Milwaukee where Liz lives * New York * New Mexico * Detroit, Michigan * Los Angeles * Hardeyville * Manhattan * Chicago, Illinois * Indiana * Manhattan * Lake Vista * Rome * Cairo * Samyaza * Egypt * Phoenix Places: * Murphy's: a cop bar on the East side of Milwaukee—Liz works first bartender shift; * * The Supernatural Elements Demon hunter, psychics, seers, psychometry, Nephilim, angels, fallen angels, demons, Armageddon, dhampirs, Navajo witch, skinwalkers, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches, vampires, Navajo wisemen, Demon Killers, fairies, horrific creatures, giants, shaman, strigas (Italian high witches), lion cub shifter, smoke beings, Grigori, Apocalypse, Varcolacs (dragon mix), psychic, psychometric, Haitian sorceror, grimoire, , , , Glossary: * DKs: Demon Killers * The Chosen One: leads the army of good against the forces of evil, known as the Nephilim, in one final battle called Doomsday * Nephilim: forces of evil, half angel, half human — offspring of the fallen angels (Grigori) and the daughters of men. God left them behind to test us after he banished the Grigori from Earth. They're twisted and corrupted with varying appearances and abilities. They ve been here since the beginning of time, wearing human faces but beneath they are all the monsters of legend vampires, shape shifters and more. * Grigori: fallen angels—they will cause total chaos if released God sent the Grigori to keep an eye on the humans. In the end, the angels were the ones who needed watching. So God banished them from the earth but he progeny, the Nephilim, Tartarus opened; the Grigori flew free, and now all hell has broken loose. * Sexual Empath, one who absorbs powers through sex * Tartarus: gates of Hell—opened, letting the Grigori free * Seer: someone who possessed a psychic gift to see past the Nephilim's human disguise to the demon that lay within bk-3 * Varcolacs: Eclipse demons—half human, half dragon Nephilim creatures who crave the destruction of the sun and moon; varcolacs are rumored to eat the sun and the moon, thus causing eclipses: dark splotches that kept appearing over the moon and the sun—if they ever succeeded in actually devouring them, the end of the world is nigh. Most days they appeared human, lived their lives, blended in, only going dragon beneath an eclipse; They were an army of dragon men—they had Dragon heads and arms, human legs and torsos that sprouted scaly dragon wings flapped in syncopation, filling the sky with a morbid tick-tock, and have needle-like appendages it used for fingers; * Breeds: offspring of a Nephilim and a human. With less demon to contend with, they could choose to fight for the forces of good, and because they had demon blood, breeds had supernatural powers, like fast healing; * Samyaza: Another name for Satan * Key of Solomon: a grimoire or book of spells, supposedly composed by King Solomon. In it are incantations used to summon, release and command demons—for starters. Over the years several translations had been made, but none of them were complete. What we were looking for was the original copy, which held everything. * Wild Dogs: code for shape-shifters; killed rabbi Turnblat, the last to see the grimoire; ~ bk4 * Skinwalkers: most skinwalkers used a robe adorned with the likeness of their spirit animal; Sawyer's skin was his robe, inscribed with the likenesses of many beasts of prey Organizations: * Federation: group of demon killers, or DKs, and seers who'd been charged with fighting this supernatural war—attempting to thwart the latest attempt by evil to bring about the end of days; World A supernatural war that has raged since the dawn of time in which innocent people are hunted by malevolent beings disguised as humans. Only a chosen few have the ability to fight their evil, and Jimmy believes Liz is among them. Protagonists ✥ Elizabeth has been psychic as long as she can remember. If she touches something she gets visions or glimpses about whatever it is she's touching. She tried joining the police force to put her abilities to good use. However, in the end her gift caused her to leave the force after the death of her partner. One day changes her life forever when she visits Ruthie, the woman who took her off the streets as a child and raised her. She finds Ruthie near death all alone in her house, but she tells Elizabeth that she wants to give her something before she dies. What Elizabeth receives, is Ruthie's gifts as a seer. As a seer, Elizabeth can now see the children of Nephilim. The Nephilim are the children of angels and humans, twisted and corrupted with varying appearances and abilities. Also, as a seer she has a DK or demon killer. Unfortunately for Elizabeth her DK also happens to be her former lover, Jimmy Sanducci. On top of that, recently other seers are turning up dead all over the country. Elizabeth has to learn her seer abilities fast before doomsday is upon them and the war is already lost. ~ Goodreads | LiteraryLover ~ Any Given Doomsday : ✦ I was still psychic—always had been. Since I was old enough to talk, maybe before, I could touch animate and inanimate objects and I'd know things—what people had done, where they'd gone, what they thought. But later, when I'd become the leader of the light, I'd inherited the ability of the woman who'd raised me. As Ruthie Kane died in my arms, all her power transferred to me. I'd wound up not only psychometric, but suddenly I could channel too. Ruthie might be dead, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear her, talk to her, sometimes even see her. She became my conduit. Whenever a Nephilim was near, I heard about it in Ruthie's whisper on the wind, and when they were up to something major—they always were—I received a vision to tell me all about it. At least until recently. ~ Apocalypse Happens ✥ Sawyer: Native American, covered in animal tattoos and walks around in breach cloth. His mother was a fallen angel who seduced his father a medicine man. He is a half demon witch in laymen's terms. He has some of his power in sex magic so if your not into incubus or succubus pass this book along. He becomes her mentor. There are continuous doubts all along as to which side he's playing on—good or evil. ✥ Jimmy: he is a dhampir, the son of a vampire and a woman; very good at finding and killing bloodsuckers of any type; mythical strength and speed, he could heal just about anything—although wounds made with a weapon of pure gold took longer; Jimmy awakens Liz to the War that's raging. Only a chosen few have the ability to fight their evil, and Jimmy believes Liz is among them. — In book 2, Jimmy is trying to hide from her because his father brought out his vampire beast and now he feels he's too dangerous to be around others; especially Liz; hates Liz in third book; Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Lori Handeland * Website: Lori Handeland * Genres: Bio: Lori Handeland is a New York Times, USA Today, Waldenbooks and Bookscan Bestselling Author and the recipient of many industry awards, including two RITA Awards from Romance Writers of America for Best Paranormal (BLUE MOON) and Best Long Contemporary Romance (THE MOMMY QUEST), a Romantic Times Award for Best Harlequin Superromance (A SOLDIER'S QUEST), the Colorado Romance Writers Award of Excellence, the Write Touch Readers Award, the National Readers Choice Award and the Prism Award. Lori is published world wide in several genres--historical, contemporary, series and paranormal romance, as well as urban fantasy and historical fantasy--by such publishers as: Dorchester, Kensington, Harlequin, St. Martin's Press, Harper-Collins, Simon and Schuster and Penguin/Putnam. She also publishes gritty, sexy western historical romance under the name Lori Austin. Lori lives in Wisconsin with her husband, enjoying occasional visits from her grown sons. She loves to hear from readers and can be reached at LHANDEL120@aol.com. ~ Lori Handeland Cover Artist Artist: Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin's Paperbacks * Author Page: Lori Handeland | Authors | Macmillan * Series page: Macmillan: Series: The Phoenix Chronicles: Books * Bk-1: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub Nov 4, 2008—ISBN: 0312949197 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Any Given Doomsday (2008): Elizabeth Phoenix once used her unique skills as a psychic to help in the Milwaukee Police Department's fight against injustice. But when Liz's foster mother is found viciously murdered—and Liz is discovered unconscious at the scene—her only memory of the crime comes in the form of terrifying dreams...of creatures more horrific than anything Liz has seen in real life. What do these visions mean? And what in the world do they have to do with her former lover, Jimmy Sanducci? While the police question Jimmy in the murder, Jimmy opens Liz's eyes to a supernatural war that has raged since the dawn of time in which innocent people are hunted by malevolent beings disguised as humans. Only a chosen few have the ability to fight their evil, and Jimmy believes Liz is among them. Now, with her senses heightened, new feelings are rising within Liz—ones that re-ignite her dangerous attraction to Jimmy. But Jimmy has a secret that will rock Liz to her core—and put the survival of the human race in peril. ~ Any Given Doomsday - Excerpt ✤ BOOK TWO—Doomsday Can Wait (2009): SHE CAN SEE EVIL COMING FROM ALL DIRECTIONS... It took the near annihilation of humanity for Liz Phoenix to understand the true meaning of her premonitions. Liz is one of the sacred few on earth who has the psychic powers to fight the malevolent forces that have tried to wipe out the human race since the beginning of time. She battled these beings once, thwarting Doomsday but losing most of her soldiers in the massacre. Now she must replenish her troops quickly-because the supernatural war isn't over yet. BUT WILL SHE BE BLINDSIDED BY DESIRE? As the new leader of the federation, Liz is marked for death by a Navajo witch with a link to her past. To survive, she must rely on her few remaining allies-her mentor, a shaman with too many secrets, as well as ex-lover, Jimmy Sanducci. Bringing Jimmy into the mix is a dangerous move, for Liz's darkest desires are razor-sharp-and her longing for Jimmy is at a fever pitch. But can Liz afford to give into the cravings that burn inside her, with the next shot at Doomsday just around the corner? This time, if evil. ~ Doomsday can Wait - Excerpt ✤ BOOK THREE—Apocalypse Happens (2009): SHE IS THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT Elizabeth Phoenix is one of a select few with the power to battle those who have escaped from the darkest level of hell—demons bent on destroying humanity and reclaiming earth once and for all. Liz is determined to stop yet another Doomsday. But this time, it's going to be more difficult than ever because someone she thought was dead isn't dead anymore…and is bound and determined to destroy Liz and everyone she lovesin the upcoming Apocalypse. BUT CAN SHE CONTROL THE DARKNESS WITHIN HERSELF? Liz has arrived in Los Angeles to ferret out a nest of varcolacs: half human, halfdragon creatures who crave the destruction of the sun and moon. But before she can prevent the kind of eclipse that would bring the world to an end, Liz must mine the depths of her own heart. She and her former lover Jimmy Sanducci havesome personal demons to battle—and there's always her mentor, the Navajo shaman Sawyer. Is he on their side or isn't he? In the end, the three of them must find a way to fight together…or perish alone. ~ Apocalypse Happens - Excerpt ✤ BOOK FOUR—Chaos Bites (2010): Though Liz Phoenix won the last battle, she's losing the supernatural war and chaos is the result. On the road again, this time with a teenager and a baby that was dropped on her doorstep, Liz is in desperate need of help. She goes to former lover Jimmy Sanducci and together they work to make things right. Of course, with chaos reigning and the loss of too many allies, nothing may ever be right again. ~ Chaos Bites - Excerpt ✤ BOOK FIVE—Demons at the Gates: Multiple RITA award winning author, Lori Handeland, brings you a novella set in her popular urban fantasy world, The Phoenix Chronicles . . . When a demon comes calling Megan Murphy's bar blows sky-high, and she's suddenly on the run with her klutzy day shift bartender, the exceedingly gorgeous Quinn Fitzpatrick. Quinn has been in love with Megan from the moment he saw her. Too bad he's living a lie. He isn't as klutzy as he makes out, nor as human as she believes. Quinn was sent to protect Megan from anything that slithers. But there's danger afoot, and the best place for them both is one thatâ€™s far, far away. A place Quinn Fitzpatrick once called home. Ireland--land of fairies and gargoyles, shape-shifters, dragons and more. There they will dance with demons, and Megan will uncover every secret Quinn has. ~ Demons at the Gates - Excerpt Now Available! First Sentences # Any Given Doomsday: On the day my old life died, the air smelled of springtime-budding trees and just-born flowers, fresh grass and hope. # Doomsday Can Wait: A month ago I put a stake through the heart of the only man I ever loved. # Apocalypse Happens: They are free. Those words had whispered through my head only a few weeks ago. Taken out of context, the phrase should be uplifting. Freedom's good. Right? Unless you're talking about demons. # Chaos Bites: Being the leader of the supernatural forces of good isn't as cool as it sounds. Quotes Read Alikes (suggestions) * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Vampire Huntress Legend series Awards Trivia Notes publisher isn't publishing any more See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Lori Handeland - Sereis page *Phoenix Chronicles series by Lori Handeland ~ Goodreads *Lori Handeland ~ FF *The Phoenix Chronicles - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Phoenix Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Phoenix Chronicles series by Lori Handeland ~ FictFact * The Phoenix Chronicles | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Lori Handeland - Phoenix Chronicles Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Freebies & Excerpts: * FREE short — In the Beginning *Phoenix Chronicles: excerpts - Lori Handeland Series Pages: *Phoenix Chronicles series by Lori Handeland ~ GR *Nightcreature series by Lori Handeland ~ GR World, Characters, etc: * Phoenix Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Trailers: * Lori Handeland Reviews: 1. Any Given Doomsday: *REVIEW: Any Given Doomsday (Phoenix Chronicles-Volume I) | Dear Author *ANY GIVEN DOOMSDAY | RT Book Reviews *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE (novels) reviews Any Given Doomsday by Lori Handeland *any given doomsday | Diary of an Eccentric *Any Given Doomsday - The Phoenix Chronicles Ser. *Darque Reviews: Review - Any Given Doomsday by Lori Handeland *SciFiGuy.ca: Review - “Any Given Doomsday” by Lori Handeland *Any Given Doomsday by Lori Handeland | In the Shadow of Mt. TBR *Library Girl Reads & Reviews: Any Given Doomsday by Lori Handeland *Review: Any Given Doomsday, Lori Handeland « Medieval Bookworm *The True Book Addict: Book review--Any Given Doomsday by Lori Handeland *Any Given Doomsday *Goodreads | LiteraryLover (The United States)'s review of Any Given Doomsday 4. Doomsday Can Wait: *Doomsday Can Wait by Lori Handeland | Bitten by Books *The SF Site Featured Review: Doomsday Can Wait *Doomsday Can Wait - The Phoenix Chronicles, Book 2 *DOOMSDAY CAN WAIT | RT Book Reviews *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Doomsday Can Wait by Lori Handeland *Patricia's Vampire Notes: Doomsday Can Wait - Book Review 3. Apocalypse Happens: *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Apocalypse Happens by Lori Handeland *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE (novels) reviews Apocalypse Happens by Lori Handeland *Review of Apocalypse Happens – Book 3 of the Phoenix Chronicles by Lori Handeland | Brainfluff *98. Apocalypse Happens by Lori Handeland... - drey's library 4. Chaos Bites: *Once Upon A Romance Review - Chaos Bites by Lori Handeland *Review: 7. Chaos Bites by Lori Handeland - drey's library *CHAOS BITES | RT Book Reviews *Review: Chaos Bites by Lori Handeland | Phoenix Chronicles. *Frank Michaels Errington's Reviews: Chaos Bites (Phoenix Chronicles, Book 4) Interviews: *Interview with urban fantasy author, Lori Handeland | Lori Devoti, Paranormal Romance and Urban Fantasy Author Articles: *ANY GIVEN DOOMSDAY | RT Book Reviews Author: *Lori Handeland Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Lori Handeland *Lori Handeland (nightcreatures) on Twitter * Gallery of Book Covers Any Given Doomsday (Phoenix Chronicles -1) by Lori Handeland.jpeg|1. Any Given Doomsday (Phoenix Chronicles #1) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/any_given_doomsday.php Doomsday Can Wait (Phoenix Chronicles, #2) by Lori Handeland.jpeg|2. Doomsday Can Wait (Phoenix Chronicles, #2) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/doomsday_can_wait.php Apocalypse Happens (Phoenix Chronicles, #3) by Lori Handeland .jpeg|3. Apocalypse Happens (Phoenix Chronicles, #3) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/apocalypse_happens.php Chaos Bites (Phoenix Chronicles, #4) by Lori Handeland .jpeg|4. Chaos Bites (Phoenix Chronicles, #4) by Lori Handeland|link=http://www.lorihandeland.com/chaos_bites.php Hex Appeal.jpg|Hex Appeal (2012) "There Will be Demons"|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Psychometry Category:Angels Category:Nephilim Category:Fallen Angels Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Dhampire Category:Witches Category:Skin Walkers Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Faeries Category:Dragons Category:Native American Magic Category:Shaman Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Magic Weapons Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Set in New York City Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in Phoenix Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Set in Midwest Category:Globe Hopping Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Demons Category:Chosen One Category:Completed Series